This is an application for an Independent Scientist Award (ISA, K02). Sleep and sleep quality are important correlates of mental and physical health in elderly persons. Epidemiologic evidence indicates that sleep complaints and disturbances are among the most common health problems for the U.S. population over the age 0165 years. Therefore, the maintenance of a robust rhythm of sleep and waking supports restful sleep and alert daytime functioning, and is a vital component Within this context, this K02 proposes to undertake programmatic research into: 1) documenting changes in sleep that accompany aging and clarifying the relationship between these changes and physical well-being and psychosocial adjustment, through the companion ROl, "Evolution of Sleep and Sleep Quality in Successful Aging" (MH52266); 2) evaluating sleep-related interventions in a controlled trial directed at sustaining a healthy life style in the elderly, "Restriction Time in Bed for the Improvement and/or Maintenance of Sleep Efficiency and Quality in Later Life: A Pilot Study"; and, 3) exploring the dissemination and transfer of sleep-related interventions in the managed care delivery environments. A coordinated program of education and training in the following areas is also proposed to permit the candidate to achieve her research and career development objectives: 1) intervention research methodologies; 2) nonpharmacological treatment of sleep disturbances; 3) psychosocial and psychometric testing and measurement in the elderly; 4) statistical analysis of longitudinal data; and, 5) methodologies for dissemination and transfer of findings to health care delivery environments.